Bandicoot Tv
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Los personajes de crash bandicoot toman una televisora para toturar a los fanaticos ¿Lo lograran?
1. La Toma de La televisora

CAPITULO 1: LA TOMA DE LA TELEVISORA.  
Crash, coco y crunch estaban sentados en una cabina estilo noticiero de las 10.  
Crash: hola mi nombre es crash bandicoot (se oyen aplausos) ellos son mis hermanos coco y crunch (se oyen aplausos) y atras de cámaras esta cortex.  
Cortex: (saliendo) gracias... gracias (se oyen grillos) mmmm pesados.  
Vuelve atras de cámaras.  
Coco: buenas noches televidentes (sonriendo) tomamos esta televisora para quejarnos.  
Crunch: si nos queremos quejar de los fanáticos que haces fanfics...  
crash: si por que siempre me ponen de pareja a cortex (baja la voz) es que esta muy feo... y aparte... no me gusta... luego es un poco tonto.  
Cortex: (detrás de cámaras) SI (raciona) HEY TE OI!!!  
Coco: ¡¡¡TU CALLATE!!!  
Cortex: ¡¡¡SI PATRONA!!!  
Crunch: JAJAJAJAJ.  
Coco: ¡¡¡CALLATE CRUNCH!!!  
Crunch baja la cabeza y empieza a llorar. Mientras crash estaba hablando:  
crash: por eso tomamos la televisora (se contiene la risa) eso si... los vamos a torturar muajmuaj.  
Coco: bien dicho crash (sonrisa maligna) ¡¡¡con nuestros programas!!!  
Crash: siiiiiiiii! (sale corriendo como loco) siiiii  
crunch, coco se quedaron con la boca abierta. Coco agarra la bazuca y lo noquea. Salen prinstripe y riper roo.  
Prinstripe: ¡¡queremos un programa propio!!  
Riper roo: jejejejejeje.  
Crunch: ¿que dijo tu amigo?  
Crash: (despertando) ¿¿¿si que dijo???  
Prinstripe: ¡¡¡dijo lo mismo que yo!!!  
Crash mejor s fue a comer un burrito.  
Coco: televidentes quedaron advertidos (risa malvada) sufrirán. (Mira hacia fuera) ¡¡¡Gin apaga la cámara!!! No es el botón rojo... estas ciego... el otro, no ese no tonto.... el rojo.... EL ROJO TONTO.... ese... ese... mero... ¡¡¡MILAGRO!!!.  
Entonces N. gin apago la cámara eso era un milagro.  
*CLICK*

_continuara...._


	2. La Chismosa

CAPITULO 2: LA CHISMOSA.  
despues de que nuestros personajes le declararan la guerra a los fanaticos. crash estaba jugando playstation.  
crunch: que juegas??  
crash: playstation(sonriendo)estoy jugando el crash bandicoot.  
coco llega cargando cajas.  
coco: help!!!  
crunch: yes...  
crash: hum...  
entonces coco se tropieza y le caen a crash en la cabeza las cajas.  
crash: X_X  
coco: perdon hermano!!!! (sonrojada)  
aku, aku: (llegando)coco esta listo el escenario y... que sucedio aqui???  
coco: que crunch te explique(sale corriendo)  
crunch: veras todo sucedio...  
mientras en escenario cortex estaba platicando con tawna la ex-novia de crash.  
cortex: por que dejaste al odioso de ese bandicoot?  
tawna: es por que no tenia dinero y mi corazon prinstripe tenia mucho...  
uka, uka: CORTEX!!!  
cortex: si uka, uka?  
uka, uka: SAL DEL ESCENARIO ESTORBAS!!!  
cortex sale. llega coco con tawna y se acomodan para decir su programa que se llamaba el noticiero de coco bandiloriga.  
coco: buenas noches soy coco bandiloriga y ella es mi compañera tawna peniche(se contiene la risa)bueno... vamos con nuestro encargado dingodile que esta en la aldea papu, papu.  
dingo: hola, mama estoy en la tele!!!  
coco: -_-(pensando)tonto...  
dingo: estoy en este lugar por que me obligaron... bueno estoy aqui por que me mandaron a entrevistar al jefe osea este papu, papu.  
papu, papu: yo ser jefe y tu tener respeto.  
dingo: y por que esta haciendo esta reunion???  
papu, papu: es para comer(llamando a los otros)y tu eres el alimento.  
dingo: (sudando)bueno esto fue dingodile reportando desde la aldea papu, papu(mira a la camara con angustia) HELP!!!  
se corta la comunicacion....  
crunch: uno menos :) jejejeje.  
aku, aku: sigueme platicando.  
crash: X_X  
crunch: bueno y entonces...  
coco se quedo con la boca media abierta entonces tawna hablo:  
tawna: este son los espectaculos =D este es un chismaso sabian que cortex usa ropa interior de corazones.  
cortex: (desde afuera)SI!!!(racciona)NO ES VERDAD!!! (enojado)  
tawna: tambien sabian que crash duerme con un oso polar(mira hacia fuera)que oso!!!  
coco: ya basta tawna!!! (enojado)  
tawna: sabian que coco duerme con su laptop(la mira con malicia)y con una foto de minion.  
coco: (sonrojada)  
tawna: sabian que crunch duerme con la foto de yuna.  
afuera de escena...  
crunch: (sonrojada)  
aku, aku: a que pararla (enojado)  
en escena coco ya estaba bien enojada por el comentario de tawna, tambien crunch entra en la escena y le dice:  
crunch: retira lo que dijiste!!!  
tawna: crunch(abrazandolo)pero si es verdad...  
coco: son nuestras intimidades!!!  
entonces entran minion y yuna ellos eran los que manejaban la camara.  
yuna: estas despedida!!!  
tawna: tu no eres la jefa!!!  
minion: no le faltes al respeto o sera baneada...  
yuna: eso es en el foro(riendose)bueno eso lo vera the_liroman(sale enojada)  
minion: =D(sale con detras de ella)  
crash: ya volvi(entra sonriendo mira a todos)ZZZZZ.  
tawna se fue ofendida entonces entra prinstripe.  
prinstripe: queremos un programa propio(amenazandolos con la metralleta)AHORA!!! (enojado)  
riper roo: jejejejejeje.  
coco: esperen su turno.  
salen ofendidos crash despierta.  
crash: que lindo sueño =D ahora a comer!!!  
y se va por otro burrito.  
todos: (menos crash) O_O!!  
crunch: apaga la camara Gin... ese boton... GRRR(lo empuja)mejor lo hago yo!!!  
crunch apago la camara.  
*CLICK*

continuara....


	3. El Correo Wumpanatico

CAPITULO 3: CORREO WUMPANATICO.  
coco, crash estaban sentados en el comedor comiendo burritos.  
crash: burritos =)  
coco: crunch que programa sigue???  
crunch: sigue el de correo wumpanatico =D  
cortex: 5 minutos... (ve los burritos)me das...  
crash: NO!  
cortex: andale (haciendo cara de inocente)andale...  
crash mejor se fue para otro lado y cortex lo seguia. en la cabina estaban crunch, coco y prinstripe.  
prinstripe: hasta que voy a tener un programa propio(sonrie)soy bueno.  
crunch: a ti quien te invito VETE!!!  
coco: oh no hay viene(se esconde debajo de la mesa)  
minio: (llegando)hola, y coco???  
crunch: hum.. es que... bueno nose..  
minion: bueno si la ves me la saludas(se va)  
coco: (saliendo)ya se fue...  
coco se acomodo el pelo y empezaron con el programa.  
crunch: este es correo wumpanatico(sonriendo a la camara)  
coco: POLAR, PURA LAS CARTAS!!!  
llegan polar y pura cargando las cartas, las dejan caer encima de prinstripe.  
prinstripe: X_X  
polar: (pensando)lero lero =D  
pura: (pensando)la paga chicos.  
crunch: no tengo dinero lo siento.  
coco: no quieren dinero(saca un pescado y un hueso)aqui tienes gracias.  
se van contentos. afuera de escena...  
cortex: DAME TE LO ORDENO!!!  
CRASH: NO!!  
en escena...  
prinstripe: (despertando)ahi mi cabeza.  
coco: (ignorandolo)voy a tomar una carta de lunatica de crash:  
te amo crash eres el mejor te amo!!!! TE AMO!!!(mira hacia la camara)esta...  
crunch: si que esta loca(riendose)quien va querer a semejante...  
crunch siente que algo le pega en la cabeza y ve que era un burrito.  
prinstripe: dejame tomar una carta es de pepe_love que dice:  
querido programa de bandicoot t.v me gusta su programa... y tambien quiero que TRATEN MEJOR A CORTEX POR QUE SI NO LES VA IR MUY MAL EEEEEE =(mira hacia la camara) =O  
cortex sube al escenario muy sonriente.  
cortex: me aman(sonriendo)es que soy muy guapo.  
todos: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!!!!  
cortex: = me las van a pagar!!!(y sale de escena)  
crunch: voy a leer la siguiente carta es de... hum... mejor no (sonrojado)  
coco: por que???  
crunch: es que... bueno esta bien es de amo a crunch y dice: crunch te quiero mucho eres el mejor personaje que todos y que muera coco bandicoot que es pesima actriz.  
coco: QUE!!! O_O*!!  
crunch: por eso no te queria decir (apenado)jejejeje  
coco: ME VOY!!!(sale de escena)  
crunch: NO!!(sale tambien)espera...  
Prinstripe: es mio el programa muajmuja (Con maldad)voy hacer lo que quiera.  
crash: apaga la camara gin.  
prinstripe: no la apagen ='( jajaja no le atina!!!  
polar y pura: GRRRR. (y muerden a prinstripe)  
y Ngin apaga la camara que logro atinarle estavez el boton.  
*CLICK*

continuara....


	4. Cocinando Con Brio

CAPITULO 4: COCINANDO CON BRIO.  
despues del insdente con la carta coco ya no regreso al programa. al dia siguiente vino brio.  
brio: quiero un programa(tranquilo)anda crash...  
crash: esta bien(sonriendo)y de que se trata...  
brio: ES DE COCINA!!! =D  
crash: O_o!!  
cortex: (llegando)miren es el traidor ¿que quieres?  
brio: nada contigo cortex(con cara de pocos amigos)  
cortex y brio se veian con mirada asesina cuando llega crunch.  
crunch: crash nos as visto a... ¿que pasa?  
crash: lo de siempre(encogiendose de hombros)tienes tu programa brio.  
cortex: QUE!!! NO ES JUSTO POR QUE EL TIENE PROGRAMA Y YO NO!!!(haciendo berrinche)QUIERO UN PROGRAMA BUAAAA!!! T_T  
crunch: ya comportate como un adulto(muy cerio)ahi viene yuna!!!  
cortex: (levantandose)¿donde esta?  
crash: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
cortex: me las van a pagar!!!  
cortex se va ofendido. depues de media hora empieza el programa de brio que se llama "cocinando con brio"  
brio: hola, buenas tardes a todos.  
todos: HOLA!!!  
brio: es mi primer programa ojala que les guste(voltea hacia afuera)YUNA VEN!!!  
yuna: (entrando)que sucede??  
brio: necesito una ayudante(mirandola de arriba hacia abajo)por favor.  
tidus: si tu gustas ayudarlo ayudalo  
brio: (yuna asiste con la cabeza)muy bien(mira hacia la camara)vamos hacer un pavo delicioso de navidad...  
mientras afuera de escena....  
crunch: eso huele delicioso(sonrie)verdad crash... ¿crash?  
crash: ZZZZZZ.  
cortex: que caso te hace(se rie)  
crunch: CRASH!!!! =  
crash: que paso???  
crunch: yo te estaba... que te estaba diciendo?  
crash: no se voy por un burrito(y se va por el)  
en escena...  
brio: para hacer el pavo... lo vamos a poner en fuego lento(lo pone en lo alto)para que se cocine.  
yuna: brio creo que es mala idea(preocupada)  
brio: yo te doy las ordenes(testarudo)  
yuna: (saliendo de escena)mejor me voy.  
entonces cuando metio el pavo se escucha un BOOOOM!!! habia explotado llegaron los bomberos a pagar el fuego.  
crash: PEDAZO DE IMBECIL COMO TE ATREVISTE A PRENDERLE FUEGO AL ESTUDIO!!!! =  
yuna: crash yo se lo adverti(bajando la cabeza)pero no me hizo caso. :'(  
crash: yuna tu no tienes la culpa(luego mira a brio)ESTAS DESPEDIDO FUERA DE AQUI!!! =  
brio se va muy triste. llega aku, aku.  
aku, aku: hola, hola que sucedio aqui???  
crash y yuna: fue brio.  
crunch: si el quemo el estudio(mirando alrededor)ahora como podremos torturar a los fanaticos.  
yuna: ahora quien podra salvarme???  
¿?¿?¿?: YO!!  
yuna: el chapulin colorado!!!  
chapulin: no contaban conmi ayuda!!!  
todos: BUUUUUUUUUU!!!!  
chapulin: ¿por que buuuu?  
todos: te equivocaste de programa.  
chapulin: si? y que programa es este???  
todos: BANDICOOT T.V!!!  
chapulin: oh... perdon entonces me voy adios.(se va)  
crunch: apaga la camara!!!(mira a los demas)voy a buscar a coco.  
crash: es-esta bien yo voy por un burrito(tambien se va)  
: APAGANDO CAMARA!!!  
pulsa el boton y apaga la luz. crash le avienta el burrito, apaga la camara.  
*CLICK*

continuara...


	5. Correo Wumpanatico II

**CAPITULO 5: CORREO WUMPANATICO II.**  
paso 2 meses despues de la explosion, crash estaba con crunch y coco.  
coco: hermano entonces eso fue lo que sucedio en mi ausencia??  
crash: si hermana(sonriendo)pero a donde te fuiste??  
coco: me fui de vacaciones y mira lo que compre(sacando unas bolsas)vardad que estan bonitos.  
crunch: de donde sacaste el dinero para comprarlos???  
coco: de la tarjeta de credito de crash :D bueno me voy a ir a probarlo(se va)  
crash: A si que bien...(racciona) O_O! QUE CON MI TARJETA!!! :  
crunch: ya crash ella no hablaba encerio(tranquilizandolo)oh si???  
crash: olvidalo...  
crash mejor se va por un burrito, por que tenia mucha hambre cuando llega tidus.  
tidus: no an visto a yuna???  
crunch: no le e visto(muy serio)busca en otra parte.  
minion: (llegando)no as visto a coco??  
crunch: se fue para el camerino con yuna.  
tidus: no que no sabias eee Crunch... :S  
crunch: (muy cerio)me voy...  
se va para con crash. despues de media hora empezo el programa.  
crash: hola, esto es correo wumpanatico II(sonriendo a la camara)  
coco: si esta es la segunda parte de el primero...  
crunch: POLAR Y PURA LAS CARTAS!!!  
llegan polr y pura bien cargados de cartas, llegan todo cansados.  
crash: la paga de ellos??  
polar: (pensando)si la paga ahora es de 2 huesos.  
pura: (pensando)son 2 pescados.  
coco: paga crash(mirando a su hermano)anda es tu turno.  
crash: hum... aceptan tarjeta de credito. :)  
polar y pura: GRRRRR.  
crash: esta bien(le da 2 huesos y 2 pescados)ya contraten la terminal.  
se van polar y pura muy contentos. entonces abren las cartas.  
coco: es de mi novio crash que dice asi:  
estubo padre lo de brio mas cuando exploto jajajajaj por que no lo vuelven hacer(mira hacia la camara)mira novia de crash nos costo un buen de plata para reparar el estudio.  
crunch: ati no te costo tu te habias ido... bueno ya me callo(el ver a coco seria)  
crash: esta carta es de mi novia coco y dice asi:  
coco te amo!!!(mira a la camara)QUE TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE DECIRLE ESO A MI HERMANA!!!! :  
coco: estas celoso(sonriendo)CELOSO, CELOSO!!!(cantando)CRASH ESTA CELOSO!!!  
crash: NO ESTOY CELOSO!!!  
crunch: mejor leo otra carta es de super crunch bandicoot que dice asi:  
crunch no me digas que duermes con una foto de yuna jejeje si se entera tidus te mata jajajaja XD adios.(mira hacia la camara)ñaca jajaj no se va enterar.(siente una bola de blitzball)CREO QUE ME VOY!!!!  
crash: oh-oh lo van a matar corre crunch corre!!!(crunch sale corriendo)bueno a quien vamos a poner...  
prinstripe: (llegando a sentarse)YO ESTOY DISPONIBLE!!!  
coco: ahi no a esta rata de dos patas no...  
crash: pos ya que ya no vamos a tener hermano.  
prinstripe: voy abrir otra carta es de death cortex y dice asi:  
CRASH QUIERO QUE ASESINEN A CORTEX POR QUE ESTA MUY FEO!!! XD(mira a la camara)claro que lo mataremos jejeje.  
cortex: (afuera de escena)TRAIDOR!!! :  
prinstripe: POS NO ME AS PAGADO!!! :(gritandole a cortex)por eso moriras.  
prinstripe corre detras de cortex pero llega tiny noquea a prinstripe y sube a escena.  
tiny: tiny conducir programa...  
crash: ya se acabo el tiempo tiny despues....  
coco: GIN APAGA LA CAMARA!!!  
n. gin: CLARO JEFA!!!!  
cortex: ELLA NO ES TU JEFA N. GIN SOY YO!!!! :  
n. gin: pero al menos ella si me paga.  
cortex: GRRRR.  
se asusta por la expresion de cortex mejor apaga la camara, pero en lugar de apagar la camara prende una TNT y hace que explote el estudio otra vez.  
crash: PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!! :  
N. gin es bombardiado de burritos y apaga la camara.  
*CLICK*

continuara...


	6. Crash Potter

**CAPITULO 6: CRASH POTTER.**  
despues de 2 meses de reparacion de el estudio. crash, crunch, coco, aku, aku y cortex estaban tomando un cafe.  
crash: (tomando un sorbo de cafe)que rico esta este cafe.  
coco: crash tu tomas cafe???  
crash: no va ser la primera vez que tomo :D  
aku, aku: a ver si no le afecta la cafeina.  
cortex: a este no creo(mira su reloj)tenemos un programa nuevo en 15 minutos.  
se levantan todos para preparar su escena este nuevo programa se llama crash potter.  
coco: por que siempre me toca ser la sabelotodo.  
crunch: coco es que ella es muy lista como tu!!! :  
crash: yo soy el protagonista!!! :D  
crunch y coco: como siempre!!!! :S  
crash: (sonrojadito)  
empieza el programa.  
coco granger: por favor crash no te tortures.... cortexmord esta por ahi.  
crash potter: coco es que... ya me anda del baño(sale corriendo)BAÑO!!!  
coco granger: jejejeje!  
muy lejos de ahi estaba cortexmord con su vasallo tiny cola de gusano.  
tiny cola de gusano: tiny preguntar por que tocar personaje idiota!!!  
cortexmord: ya vasallo(afuera de su personaje)lo se yo siempre pierdo.  
tawna belatrix: amo...amo...(cortexmord no le hacia caso)AMO!!!!!  
cortexmord: NO ME GRITES!!! :  
tawna belatrix: (afuera de su personaje)NO ME GRITES PEDAZO....!  
afuera de escena....  
prinstripe: ESO AMOR!!!! ^^D  
crash: es un asco.  
crunch: crash vamonos(jalandolo)  
riper roo: jajajaja.  
en el castillo de wumpwarts. crash, coco y crunch estaban en el gran comedor.  
crash potter: yumi wumpas...  
crunch weasley: oyes coco que dejo el profesor N. gin snape???  
coco granger: tu estabas ahi crunch(molesta)por que no pones atencion???  
crunch weasley: (enojado)si puse atencion es que estaba mirando otras cosas!!!  
coco granger: EN QUIEN EN ESA PASADENA LAVANDER!!! : SI SIGUES ASI NO PODRAS PASAR SU MATERIA...  
llega el profesor akubledore.  
akubledore: hola muchachos!!!  
crash, coco y crunch: hola profesor akubledore!!!(aguantandose la risa)  
akubledore: (afuera de su personaje)de que se rien???  
crash potter: (afuera de su personaje)de nada.  
akubledore: (adentro de su personaje)crash quiero hablar contigo en privado(mira a los otros 2)en privado...  
coco granger: oh(mira a crunch)vamonos.  
coco lo jala. crash potter y akubledore salen del gran comedor.  
crash potter: que se le ofrece profesor akubledore??  
akubledore: (muy serio)quiero que me diga por que trato de embrujar a fakecrash malfoy???  
crash potter: es que el le dijo una cosa muy fea a coco señor.  
afuera de escena...  
tawna belatrix: a que hora voy a salir en este cochino programa.  
prinstripe: me gustaria salir en este...(voltea a ver a su novia)que decias??  
coco: NO LE DIGAS COCHINO A ESTE PROGRAMA!!! :  
crunch: (agarrandola)no coco tranquila...  
en escena crash potter y su profesor estaban caminando hacia el despacho de N. gin snape.  
akubledore: el señor malfoy esta con el profesor snape.  
Ngin snape: buenas tardes profesor(mira a crash)hola potter.  
fakecrash malfoy: que hace aqui este pedazo de idiota.  
crash potter: mira niño bonito(afuera de su personaje)de donde??  
se podran reconciliar lo veremos en otro capitulo de crash potter.  
coco: estubo estupendo!!!  
crash: si(salta de alegria)vamos por otra taza de cafe!!!  
crunch: pero crash ya te tomaste 12 tazas!!!  
crash: (maniatico)VAMOS POR OTRA!!!  
sale corriendo. coco pide que apagen la camara y N. gin la apaga con exito.  
*CLICK*

continuara...


	7. Espacio de Cochitas

**CAPITULO 7: EL ESPACIO DE COCHITAS. **  
crash seguia tomando cafe. coco ya se estaba preocupando hasta tuvieron que encerrar a crash en el camerino.  
crash: DEJENME SALIR!!!  
coco: lo siento hermano, pero no te voy a dejar salir.  
crunch: pobre de crash T_T vamonos coco.  
ellos se fueron al siguiente programa que se llamaba el espacio de cochitas.  
coco: hola este es el programa de cochitas(sonriendo)ahora vamos hacer manualidades(saca una cesta con todo lo necesario)vamos hacer una computadora super desarrollada.  
mientras tanto en el camerino...  
crash: QUIERO SALIR(como loco)QUIERO MAS CAFE!!!!  
polar: guau...  
pura: miau....  
crunch: no te vamos a dejar salir!!!  
crash: POR FAVOR!!!!(todo sudado)PLEASE!!!  
crunch: desde cuando sabes ingles???  
crash: AAAAAAAAAAAAH : (se lanza hacia la puerta)GRRRRRR.  
en escena coco estaba armando la computadora.  
coco: solo la conectamos y LISTO!!! :D tenemos la computadora.  
crunch: (entrando con arañazos)coco tenemos problemas el adicto de tu hermano esta destruyendo el camerino y...  
coco: QUE!!!(mira hacia la camara)ahorita vuelvo!!!(sale de escena con crunch y se encuentra con tawna)tu conduce!!!  
ellos salen disparados hacia camerinos. entra tawna al escenario.  
tawna: eso es una computadora(riendose de la computadora)les voy a enseñar como hacer una!!!  
jefe: (entrando)hola, mi nombre es jefe y eres baneada del estudio adios.  
tawna: CORAZON!!!! SACALO!!!  
prinstripe: si amor(toma del cuello a jefe del estudio)LISTO!!!  
tawna: no me van a engañar yuna, minion y tidus :D (mira hacia la camara)pongamos el teclado en... bueno en donde sea...  
mientras tanto en los camerinos.  
crash: QUE VIVA LA CAFEINA!!!(sale sin pantalones)QUE VIVA!!! :D  
crunch: ahi que controlarlo(crash le pega)X_X!!!  
coco: es que no a dormido por la cafeina(se pone una mano en la cara)YA SE AHORITA VUELVO!!!  
en escena tawna estaba haciendo un desastre con la computadora.  
tawna: y ponemos el monitor bueno... en donde sea... mmm oye amor donde va esto(le saca la pc)en donde???  
prinstripe: bueno la verdad no se... PONLA DONDE SEA!!!  
tawna: Y LISTO TENEMOS UNA COMPUTADORA MUCHO MEJOR QUE LA DE COCO JAJAJAJAJAJAA. (risa malvada)  
tidus: esta loca.  
yuna entra en la escena...  
yuna: corriste al jefe tawna???  
tawna: si era minion no???(al ver a yuna negar)no... entonces...  
minion: estas en problemas!!!  
tawna: mejor me voy... nos vemos... adios  
ella sale corriendo. en camerinos...  
crunch: (despertando)que bonito sueño(crash le vuelve a pegar)X_X  
coco: ya llegue(mira a crunch)CRUNCH NO ES LA HORA DE DORMIR!!! :  
crunch: es que crash me pego coco T_T  
coco: crash mira leche de wumpa(crash corre a tomarsela)si eso crash tomatela.  
crash: (crash se duerme)ZZZZZZ  
crunch: QUE BIEN QUE CONTROLASTE A ESA BESTIA AHORA LA VOY A MATAR GRRRR :  
coco: (tomandolo del brazo)no se acaba de dormir ya mañana no va recordar nada(empieza a caminar)voy a mi programa ^^D  
cuando coco regresa vio que estaba quemando el estudio y encontro a tidus y yuna.  
tidus: coco!!!  
coco: ¿que sucedio?  
yuna: lo que pasa es que...  
jefe: tawna hizo una computadora y antes de huir de mi la prendio hubo un corto circuito y exploto.  
coco: TAWNA TE VOY A MATAR!!!! :  
minion: tranquilizate coco(abrazandola)respira!!!  
coco: (sonrojada) minion...  
crunch: EJEM EJEM ya no? ¬¬  
coco y minion se separan sonrojados. crunch pide que gin apage la camara en lugar de apagar la camara pisa un pie a crash. el lo bombardea con burritos. uno de los burritos apaga la camara.  
*CLICK*

continuara...


	8. Crash Potter II

CAPITULO 8: CRASH POTTER II.  
despues de lo sucedido con la cafeina y la explosion volvieron a pasar 2 meses para reparar el estudio. se estaban preparando para la segunda parte de crash potter.  
coco: ya te encuentras bien crash??  
crash: si y me encuentro bien(mira hacia el escenario)oye coco como estubo que quemaron el estudio??  
coco: fue tawna...  
se fueron a escena y empieza la segunda parte de crash potter.  
snape: señor para que trajiste a potter señor.  
akubledore: (mirando a crash potter)crash me esperas con fakecrash???  
crash potter: claro señor(akubledore y snape salen)MIRA POR TU CULPA ESTOY AQUI!!! :  
fakecrash malfoy: yo por que tu fuiste el que agredio(afuera de su personaje)ademas no me agradas!!  
crash potter: (afuera de su personaje)mira cara de tonto...  
fakecrash malfoy: (afuera de su personaje)somos gemelos...  
crash potter: (dentro de su personaje)ya malfoy a que ser la paz... demas tu nos puedes ayudar contra cortexmord...  
fakecrash malfoy: (palido)COMO TE ATREVEZ MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!!! : (afuera de su personaje)en vez de miedo cortex de risa jejejeje.  
afuera de escena...  
cortex: OYE!!  
crunch: (riendose)pos es la verdad :D  
coco: cortex te toca tu escena(lo mira)QUE ESPERAS!!!  
cortex entra a su escena con tawna y tiny.  
cortexmord: (cantando)CORTEXMORD ES EL REY DE AQUI, CRASH POTTER NUNCA NOS GANARA!!! SOY!!! CORTEXMORD EL REY DE AQUI QUIEN SOY!!!  
tawna belatrix: (haciendole coro)HUUUUUUU CORTEX....MOOOOORD.  
tiny cola de gusano: dar verguenza(afuera de su personaje)MATENME!!!  
en wumpwarts crash potter estaba con crunch weasley y coco granger y les platico que sucedio en el despacho del director.  
coco granger: oh era eso(saca un libro)ya me lo imaginaba.  
crunch weasley: solo fue eso(mirando a pasadena)ahorita vuelvo.  
coco granger: (sacando la cabeza por encima del libro)crash ya pensaste que vas hacer con cortex-cortexmord??  
crash potter: nose(encongiendose de hombros) O.0  
coco granger: que pasa!!!  
crash potter: es que tengo que ir al baño(sale corriendo)BAÑO OTRA VEZ!!!  
coco: :S  
al otro lado de la sala comun wumprifindor.  
pasadena lavander: CRUNCHITO!!! :D  
crunch weasley: hola, amor como estas???  
pasadena lavander: muy bien(le da un beso)vamos a los jardines wumpa del colegio.  
crunch weasley: ok vamos(afuera de su personaje)si quieres tomamos un cafe chiquita grrr.  
del otro lado de la sala comun.  
crash potter: ya regrese :D(al ver la expresion de su amiga)que pasa??  
coco granger: nada(sale llorando)  
crunch weasley: (llegando al lado de crash potter)que paso por que llora!!!  
crash potter: no lo se(encongiendose de hombros)  
pasadena lavander: quieres ir con nosotros a tomar un cafe =D  
crash potter: O.0 NO!!!(sale corriendo)AUXILIO!!!  
pasadena lavander: que le sucede???(afuera de su personaje)encerio crunch que le sucede???  
crunch weasley: (afuera de su personaje)es una larga historia pasadena(adentro de su personaje)vamonos.  
ellos se van. crash potter podra perder el miedo al cafe lo veremos en la tercera parte de crash potter.  
prinstripe: rayos que bueno que se acabo esta tortura.  
riper roo: jajajajajajajajaj  
crash: hola,muchachos(sudando)  
prinstripe: quieres tomar una taza de cafe(enseñandole una taza de cafe)  
crash: (palido sale corriendo)AUXILIO!!!  
prinstripe y riper roo: JAJAJAJAJAJA.  
coco: YA DEJENLO EMPAZ :  
prinstripe: si me concedes un programa.  
riper roo: jajajajajajaja.  
coco: dejen pensarlo.  
prinstripe: :-S(mira a )APAGA LA CAMARA!!!  
apaga la television de crunch enojado le pega y con un chipote en la cabeza apaga la camara.  
*CLICK*

continuara...


	9. Correo Wumpanatico III

CAPITULO 9: CORREO WUMPANATICO III.  
crash estaba encerrado en el camerino no queria salir a ninguna parte hasta que coco ya se habia hartado.  
coco: esta bien les dare su maldito programa!!!  
prinstripe: ya era hora!!  
crunch: (llegando)hola rata cookie xD  
prinstripe: ja, ja que chistoso(con sarcasmo)rata de dos patas.  
coco: ¬¬ en realidad es un bandicoot...  
llega crash muy feliz todos se sorprenden cuando llega.  
prinstripe: quieres una taza de cafe!!! coco: PRINSTRIPE SI SIGUES ASI TE VOY A QUITAR EL PROGRAMA!!! :

crash: ya no me afecta :D  
todos: o.O  
cortex: estan listos para la siguiente programa!!!  
todos asisten se ponen en un lugar estilo noticiero y empezo el programa.  
prinstripe: buenas noches este es correo wumpanatico III mi compañero ripper roo llamara a los animales tontos de los bandicoot's.  
riper roo: jajajajajajajaja.  
llegan polar y pura con las cartas, pero antes de irse polar muerde a prinstripe en donde le mas le duele y pura lo araña.  
prinstripe: van a ver malditos animales.(sobandose en donde mas le duele)  
riper roo: jajajaja  
prinstripe: de que te ries???  
riper roo: =D  
prinstripe: ¬¬ olvidalo.  
afuera del escenario.  
crash: como se atreve decirle tontos a los mensos...  
coco y crunch: ¬¬  
cortex: buen chiste jajaaa.  
polar y pura: GRRRRR :  
cortex: ups(sale corriendo)AUXILIO!!! HELP!!!  
en escena riper roo habia abierto una carta.  
ripper roo: jajajajajaja  
prinstripe: dejame mejor yo la leo(se la quita)es de liroman que dice:  
tawna estas baneada mi suplente me informo lo que hicite en el estudio(mira hacia la camara)amor estas en problemas si quieres yo lo mato jajajajaa nwn  
riper roo: JAJAJAJAJAAJ.  
afuera de escena...  
coco: esto es un desastre T_T  
minion: ya coco esos no los superan...  
coco: :$ gracias minion(mira a crash)que rayos haces crash?  
crash: comer un burrito quieres??  
coco: no gracias (:-S  
otra vez en escena con los ridiculos... digo.. con prinstripe y con riper roo.  
prinstripe: esta carta es de crash_pasadena love y dice:  
crash estubo padre que parodiaras al guapisimo de harry potter jajaja oyes no me puedes visitar(mira hacia camara)harry potter guapo no me hagan reir ja.  
le llega un patronus a prinstripe que lo noquea y aparece harry potter.  
harry potter: NO SOY UN CHISTE!!!  
riper roo: jajajaja.  
harry potter: (lo voltea a ver feo)EXPECTRO PATRONUS!!!  
riper roo: X_X  
entran coco, pasadena, tawna, yuna y nina.  
coco: HARRY POTTER DAME TU AUTOGRAFO!!!  
psadena: AMI TAMBIEN!!!!  
tawna: A MI TAMBIEN GUAPETON!!  
yuna: SI(se le abraza)SIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
nina: ANDA!!!  
harry potter: formarse yo les doy su autografo :D  
yuna: QUE SONRISA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH(se desmaya)  
nina: AAAAAAAAAAH(se desmaya)  
pasadena: (resibio un beso)AHHHHHHHH(se desmaya)  
tawna: ya tengo mi autografo(se desmaya)  
coco: vamos a comer(se van juntos voltea ver a los demas)sigan con su programa.  
ellos salen prinstripe y riper roo estaban desmayados igual que las chicas. tubieron que conducir crash y crunch.  
crunch: disculpen televidentes lo que pasa es que tenemos un invitado y... pos ya vieron como se pusieron las chicas ¬¬  
crash: (saca una carta)es de mi novio crash otra vez que dice:  
crash te amo!! eres un buen actor y dile a tu hermana que tambien es buena pero para nada XD(voltea hacia la camara)bueno...  
coco: (entrando)MIRA FANATICA DESCOCADA TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE DECIRME BUENA PARA NADA HIJA DE SU *BEEP*  
afuera de escenario...  
crash: que es eso que se escucho???  
crunch: se llama censurador(mirandolo)se usa para tapar groserias.  
crash: haber *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP*  
liroman: (llegando)crash estas baneado por decir groserias!!!  
crash: NOOOOO BUAAAAA!!!! Y_Y  
liroman: no te creas jejejeje.  
crash: T_T :X :) :D  
coco: ¬¬  
mejor se fueron todos coco pidio que apagaran la camara, pero Ngin no estaba quien sabe donde se habia ido entonces crunch apago la camara con exito.  
*CLICK*

continuara...


	10. Programa de Concursos

CAPITULO 10: EL PROGRAMA DE CONCURSOS.  
crash, coco y crunch estaban en el comedor comiendo. Crash estaba comiendo burritos, coco estaba comiendo un pedazo de pie y crunch estaba comiendo una ensalada.  
crash: que rico burrito(mira a crunch)por que comes vegetales saben malos.  
crunch: mira crash estoy a dieta y sabes que no debo engordar.  
coco: ya muchachos no se pelien(mirandolos con seriedad)ademas el tiene razon.  
crash: ¬¬(pensando)es tu hermano favorito!!!  
llega cortex anunciando el siguiente programa terminaron de comer y se fueron con el. Despues de 1/2 hora empezo el programa.  
fakecrash: buenas noches este es su programa de concursos!!! :D(llego coco con un vestido)llega mi modelo estrella!!  
coco: iaaai!!! :D  
fakecrash: te sucede algo?? :S  
coco: asi se dice cuando llegan... luego te explico.  
fakecrash pone cara de duda. Afuera de escena...  
prinstripe: ubieron puesto a tawna ella tiene mejor cuerpo(le pega una zapatilla)YA ENTENDI!!! NO TE ENOGRES CONMIGO!!!  
crunch: te lo mereces por hablador ^^  
crash: alguien a visto a ??  
en escena fakecrash llama a los concursantes.  
fakecrash: reciban con un aplauso muy caluroso a CRASH BANDICOOT!!!  
crash: (se oyen aplausos)gracias, gracias.  
fakecrash: reciban con un aplauso a DR. NEO CORTEX!!!  
cortex: (se oyen grillos)malditos...  
fakecrash: ahi 3 categorias que son: la wumpa de oro, la wumpa de plata y la wumpa de bronce(mira a crash)quiere empezar usted o quiere que empiece el idiota.. digo cortex crash???  
crash: que empieze el ^^  
afuera de escena...  
crunch: que bueno es(mira a prinstripe)que pasa contigo???  
prisntripe: nada... nada...  
en otro lado en las islas tasmania...  
brio: hola.  
dingo: hola.  
brio: como estas?  
dingo: bien y tu??  
brio: qie haces por aca no te habian comido los nativos??  
dingo: me escupieron ^^  
brio: ¬¬ lo sabia...  
en escena osea en el estudio. Fakecrash iba a preguntarle a cortex.  
fakecrash: que categoria escoges eee cortex.  
cortex: haber mmmm... WUMPA DE ORO!!!  
fakecrash: haber ¿en que año se hizo el primer juego de crash bandicoot?  
cortex: bueno.. en 1999??  
fakcrash: incorrecto!!!  
cortex: O.0  
corex recibe una wumpa voladora en la cabezota, ahora le tocaba a crash.  
fakecrash: dame tu respuesta crash.  
crash: bueno en 1996!!!  
fakecrash: CORRECTO!!!(todos aplauden)que categoria escoges???  
coco: iaaai!!! :D  
crash: estas loca(mira hacia con fakecrash)wumpa de plata.  
fakecrash: ¿cual es el primer jefe que enfrentas en el crash bandicoot 1?  
cortex: (presiona el boton)con prinstripe!!!  
fakecrash: INCORRECTO!!! :P  
cortex: oh-no!!! T_T  
recibe otra wumpa voladora. ahora le tocaba a crash responder.  
crash: con el jefe papu, papu???(cierra los ojos)  
fakecash: CORRECTO!!!! =D  
coco: iaaai :D  
afuera de escena...  
crunch: que padre que crash le gane a cortex JEJEJEJEJEJE!!!  
: hola, ya volvi!!!  
crunch: donde te habias metido???  
: estaba preparando mi guion para mi programa.  
crunch: O_0 pro-programa.  
: ¬¬ ahi un problema.  
en escena ya iban por la ultima pregunta de las categorias...  
fakecrash: haber crash que categoria escoges??  
cortex: nomas queda la de bronce???  
coco: iaaai!!! =D (pensando)ya me estoy artando haber cuando termina este programa :  
crash: haber quiero la de bronce!!!  
fakecrash: ¿como se llama la hermana de crash bandicoot?  
cortex: (presiona el boton)panfila!!!!  
coco: COMO QUE PANFILA!!! :  
cortex: Y_Y ya se lo que voy recibir(pero esta vez se agacha)JA!!  
pero no sabia que iba recibir otra cae inconciente.  
fakecrash: haber crash tu respuesta??  
crash: (pensando)como se llama?? era referencia lo que nace de una palma??  
fakecrash: crash se esta acabando tu tiempo...  
coco: CRASH SI NO ME RECUERDAS TE VAS A MORIR!!! :  
crash: (asustado)SE LLAMA COCO!!!  
Fakecrash: CORRECTO!!!(se oyen aplausos)que se gano!!!  
vociferador: crash te as ganado UNA CASA EN LA PLAYA Y UN VIAJE TODO PAGADO A ACAPULCO MEXICO Y TAMBIEN UNA CENA FELICIDADES!!!  
crash: O.0 (se desmaya)  
coco: iaaaai!!!  
fakecrash: esto es todo luego nos vemos adios.  
coco: al fin se termino esta tortura!!!(se quita el vestido)LIBERTAD!!!  
crunch entro en escena para recoger a crash; a cortex lo dejaron tirado y Ngin apago la camara.  
*CLICK*

continuara..


	11. Crash Banditoy

CAPITULO 11: CRASH BANDITOY.  
crash se fue de vacaciones. Coco y Crunch se quedaron acargo mientras que crash regresaba de su descanso.  
coco: voy a extrañarlo T_T  
crunch: alegrate coco a lo mejor se esta divertiendo ^^  
en acapulco...  
crash: quiero mas wumpas!!!  
mesero: pero señor aqui no hay!!!  
crash: entonces que hay aqui???  
mesero: tequila :D  
crash: pos dame un vaso.  
en el estudio...  
cortex: crash se fue ahora podemos tener nuestros propios programas MUAJ MUAJ MUAJ! :P  
: que tipo de programa va hacer señor???  
cortex: es un secreto JAJAJAJAJA  
: (pensando)¬¬ por que la risa eso no me dio gracia...  
En acapulco...  
crash: quiero otro vaso!!! hip  
mesero: pero señor ya se tomo una botella entera!!!  
crash: QUE QUIERO MAS!!! hip :  
mesero: ok esta bien(se va hacia la barra)otra botella...  
en el estudio coco y crunch estaban preparando para correo wumpanatico cuando les llegan por detras y los noquean los encierran en el closet y empieza el programa de crash banditoy.  
cortex: hola, este es su programa crash banditoy, les presento a CRASH BANDITOY!!!!  
crash banditoy: hola, niños mi nombre es crash banditoy y soy un completo tonto jajajajaja.  
afuera de escena...  
tiny: oh que chido(saca una libreta y una pluma)voy a pedirle su autografo!!!  
Ngin: a quien a cortex???  
tiny: NO! a crash banditoy ^^  
: O.0 :S  
en escena el crash banditoy estaba contando chistes a cortex.  
crash banditoy: haber cortex... cuantos bandicoot se ocupan para cambiar un bombillo???  
cortex: no se cuantos???(aguantandose la risa)  
crash banditoy: ninguno por que crash no sabe cambiar.  
cortex: Jajajajaaja!!  
afuera de escena....  
tiny: JAJAJAJAJA MUY BUENO!!!

tiny: por que no te ries estubo muy bueno :D  
: ja, ja.(con sarcasmo)si estubo muuuuy bueno.  
tiny: ¬¬ que falso.  
en escena seguian los chistes malos.  
crash banditoy: haber cortex sabes cual es el colmo de crash bandicoot??  
cortex: (aguantandose la risa)no, no se.  
crash banditoy: que piense como el de la realitividad.  
cortex: JAJAJJA!!  
en acapulco...  
mesero: ya viste en el bandicoot t.v esta pasando un titere que se llama crash banditoy.  
mesero 2: encerio... que chistes tan malos(mira hacia crash)oye el titere se parece a ese borracho.  
mesero: la verdad se parece.(mira al mesero 2)ya se va lo bueno!!!  
crash se va hacia su cuarto cuando prende la tele ve a cortex y a banditoy.  
crash: QUEEEEEE!!!!(sale corriendo)  
en el estudio...  
crash banditoy: oyes cortex hablando de crash bandicoot en donde esta???  
cortex: se fue de vacaciones el muy *BEEP*  
crash banditoy: jajajaja y si es jajajaja.  
crash: (llegando)HEY QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE HACER UN PROGRAMA HIJO DE *BEEP*EEEEE!!!!  
crah banditoy: hola horrible!!!  
crash: callate trapo sucio!!!  
cortex: jajajaja alegando con un trapo y dices que estoy loco!!!  
crash: CALLATE CABEZON!!!  
llegan crunch y coco todos sudados.  
coco: crash a que hora llegaste???  
crash: POR QUE PERMITISTE QUE ESTE *BEEP* HICIERA UN PROGRAMA!!!  
crunch: nosotros no sabiamos alguien nos golpeo(tocandose la cabeza)mira aqui tengo el chipote.  
coco: Y_Y lo sentimos.  
tiny: (entrando al escenario) crash banditoy me da su autografo!!!  
crash banditoy: claro a nombre de quien???  
tiny: al nombre de tiny, tiny tiguer.  
cortex: no me vas a pedir un autografo ^^  
crash: CLARO QUE NO!!!  
tiny: NO!!!(mira hacia crash banditoy)GRACIAS!!!  
sale corriendo muy feliz coco pide con lagrimas que apage la camara y la apaga con exito.  
*CLICK*

continuara....


	12. Correo Wumpanatico IV

CAPITULO 12: EL CORREO WUMPANATICO IV.  
despues de lo sucedido con banditoy. crash estaba de muy mal humor a crunch y a coco no le dirigia la palabra.  
crunch: oh vamos crash tu sabes que no fue nuestra intencion.  
crash: grrr...  
coco: oh crash Y_Y perdonanos.  
crash: (se volteo) me voy.  
se va coco rompio a llorar y crunch la abraza. llega cortex.  
cortex: es horade su siguiente... por que me miran asi???  
crunch y coco: POR TU CULPA CRASH NO, NOS HABLA ERES UN COMPLETO *BEEP*!!  
tiny: (llegando)no saben si va ver otro programa de crash banditoy???  
mejor se fueron a presentar el programa de correo wumpanatico IV.  
coco: hola esta es correo wumpanatico IV.  
crunch: aqui abriremos sus cartas de los fanaticos... y... que dice no alcanzo a leer.  
atras de camaras...  
N. Gin: rilla roo no dejes de poner letreros no alcanzan a leer!!!  
rilla roo: ya dejame empaz ¬¬  
en escena...  
coco: espera... dice... RILLA ROO PON BIEN LOS LETREROS!!! :  
rilla roo: (atras de camaras) upsss perdon!!!  
mientras en los camerinos...  
crash: son una bola de *BEEP* (se asusta) quien lo puso???  
yuna: perdon crash yo lo prendi por accidente!!!  
minion: (llegando)yuna manda a polar y pura por las cartas.  
yuna: ¡OK! :D  
llegan polar y pura a dejarle a coco, crunch y cortex las cartas.  
polar: (pensando) la paga!  
pura: (pensando) la paga!!!!!  
coco: cortex pagales (lo mira) QUE ESPERAS!!!  
cortex: ya voy... oigan... esperen un momento ustedes me mordieron no les pagare un cinco.  
crunch: cinco??? si lo que piden son huesos y pescados???  
cortex: ¬¬ es una forma de decir crunch!!  
cortex le paga a polar y pura despues de que lo mordieran y lo arañaran. entonces coco toma una carta.  
coco: esta carta es de .ws que dice asi:  
somos el foro completo con todos sus usuarios y queremos invitarlos a nuestra cena de navidad con mucho pavo ahi los esperamos adios(mirando ala camara) nos gustaria, pero no creo...  
cortex: si vamos a ir jejejee.  
crunch: (abriendo una carta) esta carta es de yo.  
cortex: crunch tu sabes que es ilegal mandar cartas de uno mismo al programa lee las reglas si!  
crunch: mira quien lo dice(con enojo)que hizo un programa sin autorizacion del jefe!!!!  
coco: YA BASTA!!! : ya leeala!!!  
crunch: (sacandole la lengua a cortex)que dice asi:  
querido elenco de bandicoot t.v LOS AMO TODOS CON TODO MI CORAZON EXCEPTO A CORTEX QUE ME CAE SUPER MAL... e oido rumores que la creadora de este super fanfic que va hacer otro llamado crash digimon final fantasy bueno chao. (mira hacia la camara)les tenemos que decir que ella no esta haciendo esto nosotros somos haciendo esto... lo de crash digimon final fantasy es verdad pero no revelaremos nada al respeto.  
coco: voy a leer otra carta(la saca)es de yo otravez que dice:  
querido elenco de bandicoot. tv.... LOS AMO!!!! eso olvide decirlo jajaja adios(mira hacia la camara) que... bien... pero hiciste doble carta eso se merece al baneo!!!!!!!!!!  
crunch: tranquila bueno... se termino el tiempo adios.  
en camerinos....  
crash: (mira un burrito)me lo voy a comer(se quema la boca)*BEEP* quien lo volvio a prender.  
¿?¿?: fui yo crash...  
Crash: quien eres???  
¿?¿?: soy tu padre!!!  
crash: NO!!!!  
crunch: tranquilo fui yo :D  
crash: maldito *BEEP* :  
coco: CRASH!!!  
crash: no insistas no los voy (mira que coco tenia un burrito)SI LOS PERDONO!!!!  
coco: sabia que iba a ceder(riendose)  
crash fue por el burrito, coco pidio que apagaran la camara y no fue quien la apagara si no rilla roo que habia noqueado a por mandarle.  
*CLICK*


	13. Crash Potter III

CAPITULO 13: CRASH POTTER III.  
insistiendo a crash que le de un programa y crash le contestaba:  
crash: no!  
: por favor... Y_Y mejorare para apagar la camara...  
crash: no!  
coco: ya crash me estan artando ya dale el *BEEP* programa(mira hacia el alrededor)quien lo prendio???  
minion: lo lamento yo fui...  
coco: :$ no, no importa-ta mi-minion.  
crunch: ¬¬  
despues de que se canso de insistir mejor se fue a dar la vuelta. empieza el programa de crash potter.  
crunch weasley: coco vamos a buscar la wumpacruxes??  
coco granger: si vamos(mira hacia crash potter)vamos crash ¿que sucede?  
crash potter: es que quiero ir al baño!!!(sale corriendo)BAÑO!!!  
crunch y coco: O.O  
afuera de escena...  
: ese bandicoot me las va a pagar...  
cortex: !!!  
: que le sucede señor...  
cortex: oi que quiere matar a los bandicoot's.  
: si, señor ¿por que lo pregunta?  
cortex: (tomandolo de los hombros)cuanto les debe??  
: O.o (se desmaya)  
cortex: pobre le debe deber mucho por eso los matare JAJAJJAJA. :  
en escena...  
pasadena lavander: CRUNCH!!! (crunch se para en seco)por que estas con la sabelotodo???  
coco grager: al menos yo si pienso no como otras...  
pasadena lavander: que lo que as dicho??  
coco granger: lo que oiste!!!! :  
crash potter: (llegando)chicos estan listos para irnos(mira a coco y a pasadena)que pasa??  
crunch weasley: es que se estan peliando por mi ^^  
crash potter: de ti(afuera de su personaje)lo bueno es la pelicula y no en la vida real jajaja.  
crunch weasley: (afuera de su personaje)TE OI!!! ¬¬  
Afuera de escena...  
aku, aku: cada vez empeora(diciendole a uka, uka)quieres ir a comer.  
uka, uka: claro.  
en escena ya se estaban desgreñando cuando aparece... chan, chan el mismisimo cortexmord.  
cortexmord: potter cuanto tiempo llevaba sin verte(sonrie)¿como estas?  
crash potter: mira tu calvo(afuera de su personaje)jajaja Xd  
tiny cola de gusano: señor si quieres mato a potter, granger y a weasley.  
crunch weasley: oh quien podra defendernos.  
chapulin: yo!!!  
crunch weasley: el chapulin colorado!!!  
chapulin: no contaban con mi ayuda!!!  
coco granger: AAAAAAAH Un insecto!!!(patea al chapulin)FUERA INSECTO!!!  
el chapulin sale volando.  
crunch wealey: O.O coco esa era nuestra salvacion BUAAAAA!!!  
coco: ¬¬ un insecto??  
crash potter: ya basta(mira hacia cortexmord)acabare contigo pelonchas(afuera de su personaje)jajajajajaajajajaja.  
cortexmord: (afuera de su personaje)YA DEJA DE REIRTE!!! : (adentro de su personaje)no podras vencerme...  
empezaron a pelear crash potter y cortexmord. coco granger y crunch weasley peleaban con tiny cola de gusano y tawuna belatrix. crash potter estaba perdiendo contra cortexmord.  
crash potter: no podras vencerme cortexmord...  
coco granger: (mirando a crunch)a que ayudarle!!!  
tawna belatrix: no podras sangre sucia!!! (lanza un hechizo paralizante)jajaj no te puedes mover moriras...  
crunch weasley: COCO!!!(se lanza contra tawna y la derriba)deja empaz ala persona que amo!!!  
mientras tanto crash potter y cortexmord....  
crash potter: vez te dije que se le iba declarar te venci me debes 1000 wumpa coins ^^  
cortexmord: me las vas a pagar...  
crash potter: no tu me las vas a pagar jajajaa(lanza un hechizo)toma!!!  
cortexmord lanza su wumpakadabra pero crash potter pone un escudo muy fuerte y rebota en el y cortexmord fue vencido...  
crunch weasley: coco estas bien :$  
coco granger: si estoy bien(lo besa)si estoy bien.  
pasaron los años crunch weasley y coco granger se casaron tubieron hijos, y crash potter fue detenido por hacer apuestas ilegales FIN.  
harry potter: buena parodia tienen un 10!! ^^  
todos: GRACIAS HARRY!!!  
harry potter: bueno me voy adios(sale volando en su escoba)  
Nina: ADIOS HARRY(se demaya)  
Yuna: ADIOS HARRY(se desmaya)  
Tawna: ADIOS!!!(se desmaya)  
Pasadena: ADIOS HARRY(se desmaya)  
Coco: LOL (pensando)al menos yo tengo una cita con el jejeje.  
apaga la camara con exito ¿cual sera su venganza?  
*CLICK*

continuara...


	14. Entrevistas

CAPITULO 14: ENTREVISTAS.  
despues de unas vacaciones muy merecidas para los personajes del bandicoot t.v. Crash, Coco y Crunch estaban llegando de su viaje de acapulco.  
crash: que bien me siento :D  
coco: si de casi un mes de vacaciones.  
crunch: y que requemada me di(estaba todo bronceado)pero me duele...  
crash: te duele(lo toca)te duele.  
crunch: no me duele(se aguanta)  
crash: te duele(tocandolo de nuevo)te duele, te duele....  
crunch grita de dolor. Coco solto la carcajada llega cortex tambien bronceado.  
cortex: hola(mira a crash)que vas hacer... NO! ALEJATE!!!  
crash: te duele, te duele, te duele, te duele, te duele...  
cortex: AAAAAAH ME DUELE ALEJATE!!!  
mientras tanto en camerinos para invitados...  
¿?¿?: (voz de hombre)oh mamamia este camerino es lujoso verdad???  
¿?¿?: (voz de otro hombre)ya hermano ya casi va empezar el programa...  
¿?¿?: (voz de mujer)ya muchachos :) no tardan en llamarnos.  
en escenario empieza el programa de entrevistas....  
crunch: buenas noches televidentes(mira hacia la camara)hoy vamos a entrevistar a unos heroes...  
coco: si ellos se llaman(mira a crash)presentalos :D  
crash: esta bien(toma aire) ELLOS SON LOS HERMANOS MARIO BROTHER MUCHOS APLAUSOS PARA ELLOS!!!  
entran mario y luigi fueron recibidos con muchos aplausos.  
mario: gracias, gracias(sentandose)hola, crash!!!  
luigi: muchas gracias(mira a coco)hola, preciosa.  
crunch: ¬¬  
crash: bienvenidos a su programa entrevistas!!!(mira hacia la camara)ellos an salvado a la bella princesa peach toadstool(pensando)al menos no se llama wumpastool xd.  
luigi: sip ^^ (vuelve a ver a coco)grrr preciosa.  
coco: LOL  
crunch: la primera pregunta es para luigi... se puede???  
luigi: si se puede echala ^^(mira a coco)tienes msn???  
crunch: : que quieres con mi hermana cochino!!!  
crash y coco: ¬¬ celoso!!!  
crunch: :$ no estoy celoso solo la estoy... bueno... protegiendo!!!  
coco: la siguiente pregunta es para mario(mirando a mario)como fue que conocio a la princesa toadstool???  
mario: bueno... nosotros estabamos en las tuberias limpiando... y luigi se atoro lo empuje y llegamos al reino de ella(suspira)cuando la vi me ena... digo... la salude luego... llego la tortuga super desarrollada y la secuestra... luego la salve.  
coco: esto esta super(luego nota que luigi le habia pasado el brazo) lol  
crunch: ¬¬ me harias el favor(le quita de luigi a coco)dejarla empaz!!!  
crash: esta es para luigi LOL tu ayudaste a rescatar a la princesa a tu hermano???  
luigi: claro yo como salto mas fuerte que el la pude rescatar de sus garras de bowser(luego mira a coco)correo tienes???  
afuera de escena...  
yuna: que tienes minion???  
minion: n-nada(enojado)mira la esta abrazando!!!  
yuna: (riendose)estas celoso?? :)  
minion: no estoy celoso!!! :  
yuna: :D  
en escena...  
crunch: YA BASTA TE VOY A MATAR!!! :  
crash: ya crunch!!!(lo agarra)ahora presentamos a la PRINCESA TOADSTOOL!!!  
entra la princesa y es recibida con silbidos, aplausos y besos.  
peach: gracias, gracias(le mandan rosas)gracias...  
mario: :  
peach: hola, mario(le da un beso en la mejilla)  
mario: :$ ^^  
coco: peach como se siente ser secuestrada???  
peach: horrible que te toque ese asquerosa tortuga!!!(mira a crunch)quien es tu amigo??  
coco: ¬¬ es mi hermano por desgracia.  
crunch: hola...  
crash: mario... que sientes por la princesa???  
mario: bueno... :$ es mi amiga y...  
luigi: si la ama(mario lo ve feo)ya me callo...  
crunch: si por que te voy a matar si hablas(se vuelve a levantar, pero es detnido por crash)sueltame!!!  
afuera de escena...  
: que tramas???  
Cortex: nada y tu??  
: o.0  
en escena...  
luigi: coco esta pregunta es para ti(viendola)tienes novio!!!  
crunch: AHORA SI TE MATO!!! :  
luigi: O.O  
crash: si yo fuera tu salia corriendo!!!  
luigi sale corriendo y saltando; crunch sale detras de el.  
coco: disculpen pero me voy(sale muy triste) Y_Y  
mario: que tiene???  
crash: nada(contesto)como quieren el ataud??  
afuera de escena...  
minion: voy con ella(tambien se va)  
yuna: esta bien(riendose)yo te cubro.  
RBrt: de que te ries yuna???  
yuna: tu que haces aqui??  
Diego: nos contrataron ^^  
en escena...  
mario: entonces crunch es muy celoso..  
crash: exacto... por eso luigi va morir.  
peach: (tapandose la boca)no!!!  
crash: eso es todo de su programa las entrevistas hasta la proxima.  
mario: adios!!!!! ^^  
peach: ^^ adios!!!!  
salen todos de escena. Piden que apagen las camaras y apago la camara con exito!!!  
*CLICK*

continuara...


	15. Dr Corazón

CAPITULO 15: DR. CORAZÒN.  
Estaba Crash buscando a Coco, la encuentra en brazos de minion.  
crash: disculpen(tosiendo)ejem, ejem.  
coco: oh crash(sonriendo separandos)que se te ofrece???  
crash: busco a crunch.  
coco: ah ese no, no lo e visto.  
minion: yo si(todos lo miran)seguia a luigui(pensando)ojala que lo mate muajmuaj  
crash se asusta por la expresion de minion y mejor se fue a presentar el siguiente programa.  
Dr : que hasta que me dieron mi programa  
crash: no te hagas ilusiones(sale)  
Dr : este programa se llama el doctor corazòn jejeje.  
afuera de escena crunch seguia a luigi...  
crunch: VUELVE RATA DE DOS PATAS!!!  
luigi: AUXILIO!!!  
Yuna: que sucede aqui(parandolos)dime crunch??  
crunch: esta basura estaba co-coquetiando con mi hermana!!!  
luigi: hola preciosa(acercandose)tienes novio???  
Yuna: (le pega)SIGUELO CRUNCH!!!  
Crunch: con mucho gusto!!!  
Y lo vuelve a perseguir. Mientras en escena...  
drNgin. : traigan las cartas!!!  
Polar: (pensando)aqui estan las cartas.  
Pura: (pensando)si aqui estan jjejeje.  
drNGin : muchas gracias cortex les pagara.  
afuera de escena...  
cortex: NO LES PAGARE NADA!!!  
RBrt: tendras que hacerlo.  
cortex: tu quien eres???  
RBrt: soy del mantenimiento  
cortex: asi? pos vete a lavar baños!!!  
RBrt: (pensando) yo no queria ser del mantenimiento  
se va... en escena...  
: (saca la primera carta)querido dr corazòn mi novio me deja plantada cada rato que me aconseja atte: luna.(mira hacia la camara)que le des un plomazo jajajajaa  
en escena...  
coco: por que permitiste que hiciera el programa crash??  
crash: (se queda pensando)  
Tidus: que se te ocurrio crash???  
crash: nada  
coco y tidus: ¬¬ idiota...  
crash: nosee  
en escena con Ngin y sus cartas...  
dr,NGin : (saca la segunda)querido dr. corazòn... Tengo un amigo que me gusta mucho y quiero que me haga caso que me aconseja atte: mindy.(mira hacia la camara)bueno mindy lo que te aconsejo que te hagas cirugia plastica por que debes estar fea hahahahahaaha ^^  
afuera de escena...  
Yuna: que mal consejero(comento)por que no lo sacan???  
Diego: la verdad por que no lo sacan???  
ripper roo: jajajajaajaja.  
prinstripe: ya se!!!(sale corriendo. Despues vuelve con una laptop)a que mandarle una carta!!!  
Todos: QUE BUENA IDEA!!!! ^^  
prinstripe empezo a escribirla. Termino y la manda. En escena...  
dr. Ngin: la ultima carta que contestare(la abre)querido dr corazòn por que no se va aconsejar a otra parte. Lo vamos a demandar por mal consejos si yo fuera usted me iba atte: Las malas aconsejadas.(mira a la camara)esto fue dr corazon a la proxima(sale huyendo)  
afuera de escena...  
Todos: ERES UN GENIO!!!! ^^  
Prinstripe: jejejeeje :  
Coco: vamonos a comer!!!  
ella pide que apagen la camara como salio huyendo . Rilla roo apago la camara.  
*CLICK*

Continuara....


	16. Los deportes con Crash Bandicoot

CAPITULO 16: LOS DEPORTES CON CRASH BANDICOOT.  
Crash estaba buscando a crunch para decirle que vamos a salir en un comercial, pero no lo encontraba hasta que lo vio tomando el tè con luigi.  
crash: hola, por que no lo sigues????  
crunch: hicimos las pases :)  
luigi: si :D(toma un sorbo de tè)gustas???  
crash: no, gracias(mira a crunch)tenemos que hacer el programa.  
crunch mira a luigi se despiden llorando y crunch se va con crash, llegan donde estaba coco. Ella al ver a crunch se pone muy seria.  
crunch: coco...  
coco: que quieres??? :I  
crash: (mirandolos)ya hizo las pases con luigi.  
crunch: Y_Y  
empezaron hacer el Programa que se llamaba los deportes con crash bandicoot.  
Crash: hola, esto es los deportes con crash bandicoot ^^ aqui vamos a ver todo tipo de deporte Muajmuaj mi favorito son los karts(aplaude)por que no le damos un aplauso al corredor mas estupendo osea yo!!! JAJAJA. no se crean a mi hermana coco badicoot!!!  
entra coco con un traje de corredora profesional.  
Coco: hola, hermano que tal???  
Crash: toy bien ^^ (mira hacia la camara)ella heredo mi fuerza y mi inteligencia y...  
Cortex: (afuera de escena)NO ES CIERTO!!!  
Crash saca su bazuca wumpa y lo deja todo desmayado. Va a socorrelo, se lo llevo cargando hasta camerinos.  
Coco: crash... el tenia razon yo no herede tu inteligencia.... pero bueno el se lo merecia jjajaja (risa malvada)  
Crash: verdad que si ^^ bueno vamos al tema.... como es que ganaste la copa CTR en 1999 despues que yo gane???  
Coco: BUENO!!!!(crash se tapa las orejas)perdon por gritar es que alguien me avento una bola de papel.  
afuera de escena....  
Prinstripe: jajaja me encanta molestar jejeje.  
Minion: (quitandole la servatana)DEJALA EMPAZ!!!! :  
Ripper roo segundo: LE GUSTA, LE GUSTA!!!!  
Coco alucard: si a minion le gusta coco!!!  
Checo mayor: ya basta dejen de molestarlo!!! ^^ minion... le gusta...  
Minion: :$ :$  
Adentro de escena...  
crash: SI A MINION LE GUSTA COCO!!!(mira hacia la camara)perdon...(mira a coco)que haces???... no!!!... deja eso... NO!!!  
crash sale volando y coco se pone en su lugar y dice:  
Coco: me encanta(soplando en la boquilla de la bazuca)ahora presentamos aaaaaaaaa(sonrie)aaaa crunch!!!  
Crunch: h-hola!!!(nervioso. mira a coco y susurra)para que me llamaste???  
Coco: para que me traigas una coca cola.  
Crunch: O.o  
Coco: no te quedes ahi esperando vamos!!!  
Crunch: T_T (pensando)pense que me iba perdonar.  
Coco: si estas pensando que te voy a perdonar(sonrie)te perdono hermano.  
Crunch: ^^^^^^  
llega crash todo sudado y se sienta en su lugar de nuevo al ver a crunch y a coco les pregunta???  
Crash: que me perdi???  
Crunch y coco: nada encerio olvidalo...  
Crash: sigamos con la entrevista(mira hacia coco)cuantos trofeos as ganado???  
Coco: me e ganado... 25 trofeos jejeje.  
Crunch: encerio yo lo unico que gano es un golpe en la cabeza ^^  
Crash y coco: ¬¬  
crunch se sonroja mejor se fue. Afuera de escena...  
Coco alucard: jejejejee.  
Minion: de que te ries???  
Coco alucard: de tu reaccion jajajaja.  
Checomayor: da miedo.  
en escena....  
coco: ademas tu siempre ganas en todos los juegos...  
Crash: por ejemplo??  
Coco: por ejemplo: el crash bandicoot, crash bandicoot 2, crash bandicoot 3, crash team racing y crash bash.  
Crash: ¬_.¬ lo que pasa es que soy el protagonista.  
coco mejor se fue sonrojada. Crash pidio que apagara la camara y Rilla Roo la apago con exito.  
*CLICK*

Continuara....


	17. El día Libre desastrozo

CAPITULO 17: EL DIA LIBRE DESASTROSO.  
Estaban cenando, en una banca del parque Crash, Coco y Crunch.  
Crash: que bueno que nos salimos de la televisora :D quieren burritos?  
Coco: no gracias prefiero la ensaladas(toma su tenedor)y tu Crunch que comes?  
Crunch: una ensalada tambien :D sabes tengo que cuidar mi figura...  
Crash: ¬¬ par de vanidosos(se come de un trago el burrito)vanidosos...  
De repente llega tawna la ex-novia de Crash, y se acerca a ellos.  
Tawna: hola, muchachos(mira a crunch) o.ñ  
Coco: no te habian corrido?  
Tawna: y tu sigues igual de sabelotodo!!!  
Coco: Repite eso!!! (enojada)  
Tawna: Sabelotodo!!!  
Crunch: ya, ya(agarrando a coco)coco tranquila es nuestro dia libre!!  
Luego llega Cortex y con una cesta de comida.  
Cortex: (llegando corriendo)PELEA!!!  
NGin: es una oportunidad(susurrando en el oido de cortex)mientras que ellos estan entretenidos tomemos la televisora!! Muajmuaj  
Cortex: Ok MUAJ MUAJ MUAJ (Risa malvada)  
Salen corriendo hacia la televisora. Mientras tanto Crash Y Crunch estaban tratando de controlarlas.  
Crunch: (gritando)YA BASTA!!! (enojada)  
Crash: es nuestro dia libre!!!  
Coco: (tranquilizandose)ella empiezo diciendome sabelotodo!!!  
Tawna: pos yo dije la verdad :) ademas...  
Crash y crunch se quedaron viendo como diciendo*no tienen remedio*mejor se fueron a la televisora. Pero en el camino vieron una cesta de comida en el suelo.  
Crash: guau una cesta de comida repleta(mirando por dentro)vamos a comer!!!!  
Crunch: tu solo piensan en comer!!! ¬¬ se me hace muy raro...  
Crash: tu no confias en nada crunch(mira un sandwich)A COMER!!! ^^  
En la televisora....  
Polar: guau, guau, guau!!!!  
Pura: GRRRR.  
NGin: No nos deja pasar cortex?  
Cortex: (Sacando su rayo congelador)hasta la vista animal :P  
Polar y pura fueron congelados. LLegan minion, coco alucard, RBrt, Diego, yuna y checomayor.  
Minion: que pasa?  
Coco alucard: Polar, pura que les paso!!! O.O  
RBrt: son unos malditos que le hicieron!!! o.0  
Diego: ¬¬ no ves los congelaron...  
Cortex los apunto con su laser y los apunto con una bazuca de protones.  
Cortex: ahora trabajan para mi!!!(mira a yuna)tu seras mi asistente personal!!!  
Checomayor: por que ella?  
RBrt: envidia? =)  
Mientras tanto Crash seguia comiendo de la cesta.  
Crash: oh vamos crunch(mete la mano en la cesta)oh mira lo que me encontre es una ensalada!!!  
Crunch: ensalada!!(se la empieza a comer)terminamos y nos vamos sale?  
Crash: ok.  
En la televisora....  
Yuna: no se preocupen Crash, Coco y Crunch no tardan en volver.  
Minion: nosotros siempre estaremos del lado de crash....  
Coco Alucard: Diras de coco jejeje.  
Minion: ssssshhhh :$  
Cortex: Ja!! (sonriendo con maldad) el no volvera jejejejee.  
Ngin: juntense con nosotros y ganaran el triple!!!  
Yuna, Minion y Coco Alucard: NUNCA!!! :  
RBrt: yo quiero el triple yo me voy con usted!!!  
Diego: SI!!!(se pone con cortex)estoy a sus ordenes amo!!  
Checomayor: (se pasa para el otro lado)estoy con usted. =P  
Cortex: EXELENTE MUAJ MUAJ MUAJ =)  
Yuna: T-T  
Coco alucard: oh quien podra salvarnos!!  
Chapulin Colorado: yo!!!  
Todos: otra vez tu?  
Chapulin Colorado: ustedes me llamaron verdad(se inca empieza el ruido de violines)por favor... necesito trabajo!!!  
Cotex: se une a nosotros y recebire el triple del sueldo.  
Chapulin Colorado: $_$ ok me voy con usted...  
Todos: buuuuuuuuuu!!!  
Cortex sonrie con muchas ganas por que penso que iba a ganarle a crash... llamo a para que apagara la camara y la apago con su bazuca de protones.  
*CLICK*

Continuara....


	18. Recuperando la Televisora 1 parte

CAPITULO 18: RECUPERANDO LA TELEVISORA 1 PARTE.  
Cortex tomo la televisora ya no se llamaba bandicoot t.v si no se llamaba cortex t.v, no se habian dado cuenta crash, coco y crunch todavia ellos seguian comiendo. Mientras que los trabajadores osea Yuna, Minion y Coco Alucard estaban planeando como avisarles a sus jefes.  
Minion: como le vamos hacer?  
Coco Alucard: tengo una idea!!! :D  
Yuna: T.T cual?  
Coco Alucard les explico todo lo que van hacer. Mientras tanto afuera de la televisora....  
Crash: que rico!!! :D  
Crunch: Mirando el reloj(Mira a crash)vamonos a la televisora!!!  
Crash: si(se mete un sandwich en el bolsillo)vamonos....  
Se pusieron en marcha. LLegaron y fueron atacados por una bazuca de protones.  
Ngin: NO ENTRARAN!!!(dispara)JAJAJAJAJAJA =)  
Crunch: uff casi nos da!!!  
Crash: estara borracho???  
Coco: (llegando)no esta borracho esta ebrio!!!  
Crash y Crunch: si tu lo dices...  
Adentro de la televisora cortex estaba haciendo cambios a la televisora, todas las paredes podian ver las "N" por todas partes.  
Cortex: pongan mi rayo mental en esa esquina(le decia a RBrt y a Diego)en ese rincon.  
RBrt: si señor(mirando a Diego)crees que nos page?  
Diego: claro, por eso traicionamos a Minion, Yuna y a Coco Alucard.  
RBrt: a es verdad ^^  
En otro lado de la televisora...  
Minion: entonces eso es lo que vamos hacer(mira a yuna)ojala que salga bien...  
Coco Alucard: cuando e fallado?  
Yuna: bueno.... LOL  
Coco Alucard: olvidenlo ¬¬  
Llega checomayor. Traia unas cubetas y unos trapeadores.  
Checomayor: Cortex me mando a que trapiaran los pasillos MUAJMUAJ!!  
Coco Alucard: no es nuestro jefe!!! :I  
Checomayor: ahora si MUAJ, MUAJ :)  
Afuera de la televisora....  
Crunch: ya deja de bromear dejanos pasar!! .*  
Ngin: no se an dado cuenta ahora nosotros somos los que mandan ya no se llama bandicoot t.v ahora se llama cortex t.v(dispara)ademas tengo que mantenerlos alejados MUAJ MUAJ (Risa malvada)  
vuelve a disparar y casi deja pelon a crash, crash se esconde atras de un arbol con coco y crunch.  
Crunch: ahora que hacemos???  
Coco: ahora ellos tienen el poder u.u  
Crash: no vamos a dejarnos que unos idiotas(mira alrededor)ahora no hay censurador T.T  
Crunch: ¬¬ pero si tu eras el primero en quejarte?  
Crash: pero ya me habia acostumbrado T.T  
Coco: que nombre tan feo cortex t.v estaba mejor el nombre de antes...  
Crunch: tenemos que recuperarla!!! :D  
Crash: lo haremos(secandose las lagrimas) :  
Coco y Crunch: =P  
crash, coco y crunch podran recuperar su televisora? podran cambiar el horrible nombre de cortex t.v? vean la segunda parte.  
*CLICK*

Continuara....


	19. Recuperando la Televisora 2 Parte

CAPITULO 19: RECUPERANDO LA TELEVISORA 2 PARTE.  
Crash, Coco y Crunch estaban atràs del àrbol plaeando como entrar. Mientras tanto adentro de la televisora pusieron en marcha el plan que planeo coco alucard.  
Minion: ojala que funcione(se acerca al boton de incendio)Yuna estas lista!!!  
Yuna: (en el pasillo)LISTA!!!  
Entonces minion, preciona el boton de alarma de incendios. Al oir la alarma cortex se pone palido y empieza a gritar como niña.  
Cortex: O.O YUNA!!!  
Yuna: (llegando)si señor?  
Cortex: LLAMA A LOS BOMBEROS NOS QUEMAMOS AAAAAAH.  
Yuna: ¬¬(pensando)si es, si es.  
Cortex: (mirandola)que esperas muevete mujer ahora!!!! :  
Yuna: ok(se va caminando) ¬¬ patetico.  
LLega junto a coco alucard. Ella estaba preparando la siguiente fase.  
Coco alucard: Y?  
Yuna: listo la primera fase esta echa :D  
Coco: (como el señor burns de los simpson)excelente.  
Minion: (llegando)cual es la siguiente fase?  
Coco alucard: ponganse esto(les entrega unos trajes)jejeje.  
Yuna y Minion se miraron desconsertados. Afuera de la televisora.  
Coco: Oh no cortex ya quemo el estudio.  
Crash: O.O mi censurador!!! (enojado) : CORTEX!!!  
Crunch: (lo agarra)no crash a que hacer el plan!!!  
Coco: empecemos con la primera fase(mira a crash) :D  
Crash: (dandose cuenta)por que me miras asì coco manda a crunch el nunca hace nada.  
Crunch: ¬¬ mira quien lo dice...  
Entonces abientan a crash hacia afuera del arbol donde estaban escondidos N. gin lo ve y dispara, pero no le da y sigue corriendo como loco. En el arbol.  
NGin: TE DESTRUIRE!!! owo  
Crash: intentalo robot cara de tonto =u3  
Coco: vamos crunch!!!(sale corriendo)  
Crunch: (corriendo detràs de coco)crees que resulte?  
Coco: :) claro que resultara jejeje  
Ellos llegan a la puerta de la televisora, metieron el codigo para entrar y se metieron. Mientras tanto cortex seguia corriedo como loco, pero de repente se da cuenta que no habia fuego y enojado grita:  
Cortex: AAAAAAAH NOS QUEMAMOS!!!!  
Dingo: (llegando)Señor creo que nos an engañado...  
Cortex: QUE????  
Brio: si por que no hemos visto fuego en la televisora.  
Cortex: O.O!!  
Checomayor: (llegando)yo se quien fue los que los engañaron :)  
Diego: (llegando)si?  
RBrt: (llegando)quien fue?  
Checomayor: fue Minion, Coco Alucard Y Yuna!!!  
Cortex: (explotando) : QUEEEEE!!! TRAIGANMELOS EN MI PRESENCIA!!!  
Coco y Crunch estaban buscando a Minion, Coco Alucard y a Yuna.  
Coco: no hay fuego creo que ellos lo planearon???  
Crunch: si que tu novio es listo :D creo que lo vamos a aceptar en la familia.  
Coco: como tu digas ¬¬  
Pero ellos no se habian dado cuenta que ellos estan en peligro ¿podran encontralos antes que cortex? ¿de que son los trajes que coco alucard les hizo poner? ¿crash saldra vivo?

Continuara...


	20. La wumpa y el Platano

CAPITULO 20: LA WUMPA Y EL PLATANO.  
En los camerinos Minion, Yuna y Coco Alucard, se fueron a vestir con sus trajes.  
Yuna: ¿Por que tengo que vestirme asi?  
Minion: no te quejes el mio esta peor...  
Coco Alucard: oh vamos se ven adorables!!! ^^  
Minion: ¬¬ adorable es vestirme de wumpa??  
Coco Alucard: es para que cuando te vea fakecrash te siga hasta aca y...  
Yuna: (interrumpiendo)entonces por que estoy vestida de platano...  
Coco Alucard: es para que atraigas a rilla roo, el nos puede ayudar que los demas entren entienden.(ellos asienten)entonces a que seguir el plan ok.  
Mientras tanto en los pasillos. Crunch y Coco seguian buscando a los chicos.  
Crunch: en ¿donde estan?  
Coco: ni idea(choca con una wumpa andante) O.o  
Minion: COCO!!! :$  
Crunch: que oso(lo mira de arriba hacia abajo)por que estas vestido asi??  
Minion: (suspira)es una larga historia :(  
Afuera de la Televisora....  
Ngin: BANDICOOT MORIRAS MUAJ MUAJ :-3  
Crash: Jajajaja callate chatarra que se oxidaa!!  
Ngin: NO TE ESTES BURLANDO DE MI!!! = (dispara)quedate quieto.  
Mientras en la televisora estaban Checomayor, RBrt y Diego buscando a los traidores.  
Checo: por ahi deben de andar los traidores.  
RBrt: O.O  
Diego: que pasa???  
RBrt: se me hizo ver un platano gigante!!!  
Checo: se te fundio el cerebro o que??  
Diego: ¬¬ tu imaginas cualquier cosa!!!  
Era cierto lo que vio este RBrt habia pasado yuna con su traje de platano ella buscaba a rilla roo y lo vio comiendo platanos. Yuna se acerca a rilla roo.  
Yuna: rilla por aqui(gritaba)soy un platano jugoso no te gustaria comerme(pensando)TE MATARE COCO ALUCARD!!! :  
Rilla roo: Platano!!! si te comere(empieza a correr)  
Yuna: O.O  
Ella sale corriendo a toda velocidad vuelve a pasar junto a Checo, Rbrt y Diego.  
Checo: O.O  
RBrt: te dije no era mi imaginacion!!! :3  
Diego: se me hizo familiar ese platano, pero en donde lo vi??  
Mientras en los pasillos Minion les explico todo lo que iban hacer.  
Coco: ok dejame entender por eso los vistio asi??  
Minion: exacto... la verdad da verguenza :$  
Crunch: Ya me imagino a Yuna =E  
Minion y Coco: .  
Minion: sera mejor que vaya por fakecrash...  
Coco: cuidate(lo abraza)nosotros iremos por los demas.  
Crunch: adios wumpa Jajajaajjaa!!  
Coco: CRUNCH!!! :  
Crunch: LOL  
Mnion se fue por fakecrash. Mientras tanto Diego trataba de recordar donde habia visto ese platano...  
Checo: llevas como 1/2 hora pensando.  
Rbrt: no es cierto an pasado 5 minutos(consultando su reloj)ya pensaste??  
Diego: no... YA me acorde yo conosco bien esos ojos eran de color azul y uno verde entonces...  
Checo y Rbrt: YUNA!!!  
Enronces salieron en su busca. Mientras Minion encontro a fakecrash mirando el periodico.  
Minion: hola, soy una wumpa riquizima baja en calorias y etc(pensando)que verguenza :$  
Fake crash: Una wumpa tengo hambre(sale corriendo)  
Minion: O.O  
Minion sale huyendo. Se encuentra con yuna que tambien huia se metieron los 2 a un camerino.  
Fakecrash: comer wumpa(acercandose a minion)  
Rilla roo: Comer platano con salsa de mora(acercandose a yuna)  
Entonces son paralizados con un hechizo que hizo su mejor amigo Harry potter.  
Harry: que bueno que coco alucard me llamo 8D  
Coco Alucard: ahora harry hasle la maldicion imperius...  
Harry: ok(se detiene) LOL  
Minion: (quitandose el traje)que pasa???  
Yuna: :$ (quitandose el traje)si que pasa???  
Harry: No se hacer la maldicion imperius. LOL  
Coco Alucard, Minion y Yuna: ¬¬ :  
Entonces entraron unas personas. ¿quien seran esas personas? ¿crunch y coco encontraran a los demas? ¿rilla roo y fakecrash comeran?  
*CLICK*

Continuara....


End file.
